una vida¿sin mi?
by Herm88
Summary: que pasaria si se abren los ojos para despertar de una pesadilla y al despertar esta solo se vuelve mas oscura...
1. capitulo 1: aun

Nota de la autora: he decidido volver a escribir, continuar este FF y actualizar de manera seguida cada domingo, como esta era un fin que ya estaba avanzado he decidido volverlo a publicar, para que no se pierda la continu¡dad y a quienes se perdieron, tambien para aquellos que no la leyeron puedan continuar… (volvi!) y espero la escuela no me detenga puesto q voy a intentar publicar sin falta cada domingo sino es que antes… (besitoooss)

Cap1.

Aun lo veo como siempre, aunque el evite mi mirada….

(¿Se avergonzara de mi?), he llegado a preguntarme y es que ya no encuentro otra respuesta a su indiferencia, a veces pienso que no sabe que estoy, que no sabe que soy yo quien calza estos zapatos y viste esta ropa…, que soy yo quien le mira impaciente esperando una señal, una mirada, un recuerdo de lo que fue. Pero no, se que el sabe que estoy aquí, en su mismo lugar, presente y mirándole a la cara en cuanto le miro pasar. Y se también que no hay esperanzas, que la vida sin mi es mucho mejor que con migo….

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, pasa sin siquiera mirarme… ni un poquito… (¿Acaso soy invisible?), lo dudo, hoy por la mañana vi mis pecas en el espejo y los mismos cabellos castaños de siempre…. Y aunque siento día con día que me desvanezco, que comienzo a ser invisible para el y para mi, que se pierde un poco de mi…. Estoy segura de que físicamente aun….no soy invisible.

Lo he mirado, he esperado una señal, una mirada que me diga que sigo aquí, que me haga sentir que aun estoy viva…., pero todo es anexo y ajeno a su memoria, parece que soy la misma cuando el es diferente, aunque a esta altura aun me rehusó a creer que el me evita, me rehusó a creer que ya no existo para el… me rehusó a pensar, a creer…. Que ya no existo, que soy un estorbo, que soy alguien que no hizo ni formo parte de su vida….que alguna vez respiro y sintió su mismo aire, y que aun así desaparecí pero que aun sigo existiendo, esperando que el se acuerde de mi, todo eso que duele… pero que el parece no saber.

Hoy le he vuelto a ver, y es que es imposible no verle, trabajamos en el mismo lugar como alguna vez estudiamos, con la diferencia de que antes nos pertenecíamos, el y yo éramos parte del mismo mundo…. Pero ya no, las cosas son diferentes, trabajamos en el mismo lugar, aunque no en mismos departamentos, lleva varita y en algunas veces maletín en mano, su porte es de alguien serio y pocas veces lo he visto sonreír, lleva ropa monótona de mago, su rojo cabello reluce juvenil y reluciente, las pecas brillan incesantes en su blanca nariz; sus ojos azules aunque indiferentes, destellan por doquier, extraño su mirada….

Tal vez fue el tiempo, no ha todos nos resulta igual, quizás ocho años fueron demasiado, y me han de haber borrado de su memoria, se olvido de mi, por que borro nuestras salidas juntos…, nuestras peleas, nuestras vivencias…todo.

Esta mañana harry me ha llamado, quiere que nos veamos en mi casa, mis padres me la han dado, ellos no piensan volver… la vida para ellos es mejor en Italia…y yo… lo comprendo, es curioso, es la primera vez que alguien de mis amigos va a mi casa, ja, apenas y la conozco, el tiempo ha hecho con ella lo que conmigo en semanas…. La ha envejecido, el hermoso jardín lleno de flores, ahora no es más que un triste jardín vano y sombrío, con las paredes tristes y llenas de recuerdos…., he tratado de componerla un poco… pero con este humor no he llegado a hacer mucho, al menos aun conservo en buen estado mis libros y recamara y mi única compañía es el viejo crookshanks….

Había tratado de cocinar algo… no pude, mi fuerte definitivamente no era la cocina… así que decidí comprar algo hecho… pedí una pizza y compre un par refrescos de los grandes…

"vaya, no te hubieras molestado hermi…"rió harry sarcástico devorando un trozo de pizza, la cosa era que tenerlo cerca me alegraba el día, aun con la pinta de hombre pero con la sonrisa infantil, había cambiado mucho al igual que ron, estaba mucho mas guapo y mucho mas alegre… platicamos de muchas cosas, entre ellas salio a relucir la mas pequeña de los weasley, quien estaba terminando un curso en el extranjero, platicamos mucho de ella, harry me contaba las innumerables cosas que ella le contaba en sus cartas…

"pero ya te contara ella herms, no le quitare el privilegio de que ella pueda contártelo todo personalmente, es por eso que he venido…" sonrió, y note que su cara se iluminaba, no pude evitar sonreír, estaba enamorado de ella, eso ya me lo habían demostrado sus ojos además de que cuando se habla tan bien de una persona…. Y con aquel entusiasmo no se puede estar más que enamorado….

"¿regresa?" pregunte muy feliz, y el me respondió con la mirada, muy sonriente y feliz, parecía no creérselo, como si le dijeran… "potter gana la copa del mundo" en un mundial de Quidditch, o por lo mas mejor, por que ginny weasley era mucho mas que una copa de Quidditch… era su ginny weasley….

En cuanto me lo confirmo rió fuertemente, y yo solo me pregunte ¿como estaría, sabia que había cambiado y que de niña no debía tener ni pizca…

"regresa el sábado y los weasley le preparan una fiesta sorpresa… y quieren que vengas" fue al grano, y mi única pregunta, la única que mi mente podía procesar era….

"¿quienes de los weasley?", acaso ron estaría entre esas personas… mi corazón se había acelerado con la propuesta-invitación de harry….

"Ummm, no se harry, en verdad que quisiera ir pero…" trate de safarme con cierta nostalgia tratando de parecer algo indiferente, pero la cosa era que tenia mas de ocho años que no iba a la madriguera, y realmente la extrañaba… seria como regresar el tiempo….

"entonces el sábado a las dos de la tarde… sin peros, una amiga tuya te espera, le he contado que regresaste, además todos los weasley saben que has regresado y la señora weasley no hace sino repetir que en cuanto te vea te reprenderá por no haber avisado de tu regreso e ido a verla…." Fueron las palabras que casi me hacen llorar, los extrañaba tanto a todos…. Harry pareció notarlo por que me abrazo y yo le estaba muy agradecida por ello, dos semanas en completo abandono habían sido suficientes para mí….

"vamos herms, no puedes aislarte de todos, se lo que te pasa…" ¿lo sabia, yo levante la mirada y vi sus verdes ojos puestos sobre los míos, "¿en serio?" pregunte y no pude evitar que mi voz temblara….

"te conozco, y conozco a ron tanto como a ti… y recuerdo aquel día… y ron es un idiota por tratar mantener aquella estupida promesa… no soy entupido sabes, además…. He notado últimamente algo extraño en el…. No se, casi no habla y se que me oculta algo … no quiere decirme que es, creo que es por ese asunto, ya sabes… el de hace tantos años…. Le lastima tanto como a ti…"

No lo recordaba… y en cuanto dijo eso rompí en nuevos sollozos que para mi desgracia eran mucho más fuertes, me sentía frustrada….

"no he tenido tiempo para hablar con el pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda lo haré…" dijo sonriente, a mi la simple idea me aterrorizaba, pero necesitaba que alguien intercediera por mi, así que solo atine a sonreír…

"gracias…" murmure separándome de harry quien me daba cariñosos golpecitos en la espalda….

"así esta mejor…" me dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, entonces se despidió dejándome muy en claro que pasaría por mi el sábado a las dos de la tarde sin falta… y que seria capaz de secuestrarme contar de que fuera… así que no tuve mas que asentir…

"esta bien" sonreí "el sábado a las dos de la tarde…." Confirme, y entonces cuando el estaba apunto de irse y yo de cerrar la puerta me detuvo y con aspecto muy cómico me hizo ademán de querer decirme algo en secreto… así que acerque mi oído a su boca y con un tono de voz demasiado confidencial, como si digiera algo de vida o muerte me confeso de una manera muy particular su amor por ginny….

"no se que tienen los weasley que nos vuelven locos…. ginny… y tu sabes quien….", me quede helada, no sabia si reír por que por fin me lo confesaba por su propia voluntad y no frente a la horca, o si golpearlo por decirme que se había enterado de mi ultra secretísimo amor por ron….

Lastima, no pude hacer la segunda opción, que era mucho mas tentadora….después de que dijo eso se alejo de mí y murmuro muy bajito mirando hacia ambos lados, como si temiera que alguien nos oyera….

"¿Sabes? tenemos que hacer algo…" dijo antes de romper junto conmigo en constantes carcajadas… después lo abrase de nuevo…. Era realmente encantador…. Como lo había extrañado, apenas y tuve tiempo de separarme de harry, por que desapareció….

¿Corto?...corto, cortisimo…. Lo se, pero compréndame es mi primer Cáp., además de que últimamente no he tenido inspiración…. Pronto el segundo Cáp.….

Fiesta en la madriguera.

¿Bienvenida para uno?...

¿Bienvenida para dos…?

"¿Bienvenida para tres?...

¿Fiesta o desquite…?...

¿Felicidad o amargura?...

Enternece….

Continuara….


	2. capitulo 2: bienvenida

Espero les guste este Cáp.

Le dolía el cuerpo, esos días habían sido tremendamente insoportables… constantemente buscaba la mirada de un susodicho…, estaba pensando muy seriamente en la posibilidad de no ir a la fiesta, de mandarle una lechuza a harry diciéndole cualquier tipo de pretexto, aunque sabia perfectamente que al chico no le haría gracia e iría buscarla…..

Ya se había plateado todas las posibilidades…. Y ninguna le gustaba mas que la otra…, pensaba en ginny, en lo mucho que la extrañaba y en el gusto que le daría verla…, pensaba en la madriguera y en el montón de gente que seguro acudiría y que ella tanto quería…, y pensaba en el… en esta estupida promesa que hasta hace poco había recordado…. (¿Cómo había podido olvidarla?)… y en su ya no tan extraña apariencia fria hacia ella… incluso había sido completamente calculada desde ese punto de vista… el rompió todo lazo con ella…. había cumplido, era como si no la conociera…

Se había hundido en las almohadas desde entonces pensando en su miserable situación, pero como ya se había dicho no tenia escapatoria… había perdido la oportunidad de mandar una nota diciendo… "lo siento pero soy una cobarde y no asistiré a la madriguera…"

Faltaba poco mas cinco horas para el encuentro y ella imaginaba la situación si decidía no ir a ultimo momento, así que pensando que harry llegaría a la casa en cuanto recibiera la estupida nota, le reclamaría, diría unas cuantas verdades… algo crudas que la hicieran llorar…. (Claro que sin la intención de harry por supuesto, pero como ella estaba tan susceptible que el llanto fluiría al verlo llegar…)…

Así que casi imagino verse en camino rumbo a la madriguera con un harry bastante serio, con un terrible aspecto…como quien va a un funeral…

Así que sabiendo que harry ganaría al final, termino por ir…. Al menos por "las buenas", así que se levanto de la cama y fue directo a la ducha…

No tenía muchas ganas de ser secuestrada por su mejor amigo….

Sentía como el agua caliente mojaba su cuerpo y relajaba sus músculos, siempre tenia esa sensación de sobrecogimiento en la ducha y sintió como sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua caliente…. Así duro mas de una hora, llorando bajo la capa de agua tierna, sentía que de alguna manera ahogaba sus penas, solía hacer eso… era casi un instinto… por un momento pensó en cuantas personas se metían a la ducha para reflexionar, llorar y ahogar con agua caliente las penas… y se sintió estupida…

Muchas personas solían comer, otras gastar dinero, muchas en otros casos escribían o rompían cosas para ahogar sus penas… pues bien… ella se daba una ducha de agua caliente… una extraña manera de desahogo pero que para ella era ya… una manía higiénica y muy necesaria….

Así salio después con la piel roja y con los dedos arrugados de la ducha, sin mencionar los ojos rojos y un gran sentimiento de alivio, fue directo a su habitación y se dispuso a prepararse para un día en el que tanto pensó…

Varias horas y momentos de histeria después, la chica se contemplaba en gran espejo que tenia, logro esbozar una tímida sonrisa… a pesar de todo, el verse bonita le levantaba mucho el animo y le hacia sentir mas segura de si misma….

Apenas termino de ver su encantador reflejo en el espejo, donde mostraba a una radiante hermione, con un blanco vestido de tirantes, tan censillo y tan elegante que dejaba asombraba a si mismo… también un regalo de su madre…, aquel no tenia ningún adorno excepto una hermosa y exquisita flor celeste de tamaño mediana al borde de las rodillas, donde terminaba el talle del vestido..., llevaba pendientes, collar, bolso y sandiazas a juego… y su cabello lucia una coleta que le hacia ver fresca y hermosa, mostrando libre así su blanco cuello, había dado su ultimo toque, unas gotas de el aroma mas preciado para ella… ("lilas")

Sonrió harry en cuanto ella abrió la puerta…, "te ves hermosa hermione…", sonrió su amigo ofreciéndole el brazo para caminar juntos hacia el coche de el.

"y tu te ves muy galante, seguro que ginny se desmaya en cuanto te vea…" sonrió ella al cumplido… al cual su amigo respondió con una sonrisa mas amplia aun… seguramente imaginándose a ginny desmayándose de amor por el….

La seguridad que hermione creía poseer cuando se encontraba justo frente a su reflejo, una hora antes, se había esfumado por completamente…., se sentía como un animalito acorralado… o peor aun… como uno al matadero…., tenia grandes ganas de tomar el volante y gritar…

"¡para harry…. He decidido que no quiero ir!" pero supo que era demasiado estupido y dramático como para hacerlo, así que opto por mirar por la ventana dejando salir sin disimular un buen numero de suspiros….

Pareciera que la había tomado por sorpresa la llegada, harry vio que ella estaba encimada en sus pensamientos la gran parte del trayecto, unas cuanta veces había tratado de sacarle platica, pero la chica parecía tener un gran numero de babosas que amenazaban por salir de su boca, por que se veía de un leve color verdoso y paresia no querer abrir la boca….

En cuanto reconoció los terrenos de la madriguera la chica había abierto los ojos con sorpresa, harry supo que había mas terror en ellos que sorpresa, y atino a hacerle unas palmaditas en la espalda, para que ella se tranquilizara, cosa que la chica capto y agradeció con la mandíbula mas tensa que nunca…

"hey tranquila… ya veras que no pasa nada… además vienes con harry potter…" sonrió su amigo en forma de alentamiento graciosa…

"gracias harry"

Después de que harry estacionara su auto ambos bajaron del auto, y hermione sentía que su corazón definitivamente tendría un infarto….

Los dos se encaminaron a la parte delantera de la madriguera y harry con paso decidido y protector le había tomado el brazo… "Ni que me fuera a escapar…"dijo la chica un poco sonriente al ver que harry sonreía al hecho…

"ya sabes, por si te desmayas…" sonrió el, quien en el acto se gano un pisotón de hermione….

"oye…" reclamo harry sonriendo…. El al ver que la chica sonreía un poco mas relajada el había añadido…" ¿mejor?", el cual recibió una sonrisa mucho mas relajada…. Y ambos se encaminaron a la cocina donde seguramente se encontraría la señora weasley… y alguien más….

En cuanto entro harry, hermione pudo identificar la voz de la señora weasley….

"harry cariño… que gusto verte… pensé que traerías a hermione… ron ha ido a recoger a ginny al aeropuerto…." Hermione se había quedado rezagado unos minutos, apenas había captado que ron no estaba cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la hacia pasar…

"¡HERMIONE!" grito la señora weasley al verla entrar, antes de llegar a ella y abrazarla con tanta fuerza que sentía vaciar sus pulmones…. "señora weasley…" había apenas murmurar, por que sentía que un enorme nudo se formaba en la garganta…. El famoso nudo de la nostalgia le había impedido decir más…

Harry miraba junto con los presentes, la escena sonriente, la señora weasley parecía no querer soltarla y hermione tampoco a ella, fue cuando harry añadió…

"ve que si se la traje señora weasley…" sonrió en cuanto la señora weasley se separaba de hermione para mirarla mas de cerca….

"si, hay hermione cuanto tiempo…. Esta preciosa hija… en cuanto te vean ginny y ron… estoy segura que se volverán locos de alegría…. Pasa hermione…siéntate…" había dicho la señora weasley, hermione no tuvo tiempo de ponerse tirite al pensar que ron no se pondría con su llegada ni loco ni cuerdo, por que apenas había soltado a la señora weasley, los demás se habían unido a lo que harry le llamaba… "ahoguen a hermione…", por que en cuanto hermione soltó al señor weasley, apenas había podido decir unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento…. Puesto que los gemelos le dieron un doble abrazo insinuando que estaba ya bastante grandecita…. Lo que ocasiono que sus respectivas novias….quienes apreciaban a hermione y sabían que todo era broma, actuaran una escena de celos, lo que arranco destornilladas y desenfrenadas risas en todos, harry junto con los demás se habían unido al súper abrazo… y el en forma de broma decía cosas como… "cuanto has crecido hermi… casi ni te reconozco…." Y se había comportado como si el no la hubiera llevado a ese lugar y acabara de verla, por que le estaba dando una bienvenida como todos los demás….

"si serás harry…."reía ella mientras abrazaba a su amigo y acto seguido se pasaba con lupin y tonks, quienes también habían asistido a la bienvenida de ginny….

Cuando el ambiente se había tranquilizado un poco, y hermione se había podido safar del intenso interrogatorio de los presentes, harry logro decirle a hermione de manera muy discreta para que los demás no escucharan….

"vez, todos te extrañábamos mucho… esto parece mas bien una doble bienvenida hermi…." Sonrió harry…., hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que parecía triste "no todos harry…" añadió antes de que la señora weasley acaparara la atención de todos para comunicar que el jardín estaba listo y que todos pasaran a el, por que tanto ginny como ron llegarían en cualquier instante…

Así pues hermione se encamino junto con los presentes al patio trasero de los weasley, el cual estaba adornado con mesas con manteles coloridos y globos, había también hadas y arreglos florarles en el centro de las mesas, en cuanto la chica salio, vio que acababan de llegar viejos amigos de ginny, entre ellos luna lovegood y denis amigos de curso…. y coote y demezla antiguos jugadores de Quidditch del equipo de hogwarts…

Quienes enseguida ocuparon una mesa y disfrutaron platicando unos con otros probando los exquisitos bocadillos hechos por la señora weasley, quien era una excelente cocinera…

Harry y ella tomaron un jugo de calabaza y se sentaron a esperar en una mesa, mientras veían platicar a los presentes…., harry apenas dijo nada, hermione cayo en la cuenta de que este sentía tantos nervios como ella… y no era para menos… ginny weasley regresaría, y eso era bastante para todos….

Varias veces se encontraron viéndose a los ojos, y ambos disimulaban su nerviosismo con sonrisas tontas… harry tiro su jugo de calabaza en dos ocasiones… a lo cual hermione tuvo que hacer un par de hechizos… el segundo casi incendia el mantel… justo cuando la señora weasley gritaba…

"ya vienen…" grito y todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la mas pequeña de la familia…, fue entonces cuando los dos amigos se sintieron muy identificados…., entonces se escucho las prominente voz de ron, quien estaba junto a la recién llegada…

"bienvenida ginny"

Todo fue muy rápido para hermione, parecía que la vida se perdía en su voz y cuando voltio a su derecha se encontró con un lugar vació…. Harry ya no estaba…, se quedo pasmada… el miedo volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo, escuchaba y veía a los demás recibir a su amiga y entonces sintió que todos acentuaban su atención en ella…. aun no sabia por que, pero una lejana vocecilla la llamaba…y como no supo que hacer o reaccionar lo único que pudo hacer es gritar para sus adentros una desesperada pregunta…. (¿QUE HAGO?)

"¿y hermione, dijiste que la traerías harry…" escuchaba un reproche… segundos después la vio…. Estaba más alto y lucio un hermoso cabello rojizo, llevaba al igual que ella una coleta, hermione se fijo que estaba muy cambiada…

"HERMIONE" grito la chica antes de darle el abrazo mas fuerte y sofocante que hermione había recibido en toda la mañana…. "¿Por qué no has ido a recibirme tontina…? había preguntado su amiga abrazándola todavía, desde ahí podía ver la sonrisa de harry y la de los presentes… menos la de ron…

"ginny… me alegro muchísimo el volver a verte…" había podido decir, su amiga la veía de pies a cabeza y mostraba una radiante sonrisa….

"hay ginny te he echado mucho de menos" sonrió hermione tratando de no llorar…

Lo que después sucedió fue muy confuso, los gemelos se habían acercado a su hermana y se la habían llevado…

"ahora vuelvo amiga…" había gritado ginny mientras era llevada por sus hermanos…, sonriendo levemente se quedo ahí, harry junto con los gemelos decían algo que hacia reír a carcajadas a su amiga, no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar… al ver a ron antes sonriente muy serio junto con lupin y su padre….

Sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces, la primera fue una mera casualidad de pocos segundos… la segunda la busco ella como tantas veces…, mirada que duro lo que ella creyó una eternidad… una eternidad llena de amargura, ron tenia la mirada mas fria que había podido ver… la mas triste… y se sintió culpable… eso pudo leer en esos pocos segundos en el que ella hurgo en su alma mediante sus ojos….

Un adiós. Un adiós se había llevado todo… un adiós que marco su futuro hacia mas de siete años…

-Flash back-

Recordaría aquel día como uno de los más hermosos y más tristes de su vida…. que ironía ¿no, el más hermoso y el más triste… mas amargo no podía ser…, los árboles bailando con el calido viento y el cielo libre de las esponjosas nubes, había terminado junto con sus amigos el colegio de hogwarts y la muerte de voldemort estaba muy reciente….

Harry vivía con los weasley en la madriguera, hermione antes de partir vivía en su casa pero iba muy seguido a visitarlos, todo era de lo más emocionante en el sentido de que estaban decidiendo en que academia se meterían, harry como bien sabían todos se metería de auror… y ron no se quedaba atrás, después de leer algunos folletos quedo mas que convencido que el había nacido para serlo….

"lo llevo en las venas…estoy hecho para ser auror… ¿verdad harry?" había dicho con muchos ánimos… causando risa a sus amigos.

"claro amigo" lo alentó el sonriendo, los días oscuros habían terminado en una violenta batalla que había terminado con la vida de muchas personas inocentes…, voldemort había sido reducido a cenizas, aunque con la mala suerte de q algunos mortifagos lograron escapar….

"yo quiero ser reportera" sonrió ginny, que aunque no había terminado sus estudios en hogwarts tenia bien claro su objetivo…

"y gu gemione?"Pregunto ron con la boca llena de meigas fritas, las cuales pertenecían a harry…

"bueno…y-yo…me iré a estudiar…" pero la chica no había terminado de decir todo cuando noto que ron había dejado de masticar y harry de sonreír y ginny de leer unos folletos, todos habían notado el temblor de su vos y la frase "me iré…"

"¿Q-qué?" pregunto nerviosa, sus amigos ahora se miraban unos a otros, hasta que ron volvió a sonreír y camino hasta su amiga, poso su mano en el hombro de esta y con la boca llena de las meigas dijo…

"ge brogmesita eges egmione…" había sonreído ron, pero la sonrisa de ron se había borrado de su rostro, la castaña lo miraba triste y todos entendieron que ella hablaba en serio….

"no es broma verdad…" dijo harry, ron la miro muy sorprendido hizo ademán de decir algo pero de su boca no salio ningún sonido…, la castaña aprovecho e momento para aclarar todo….

"tengo que irme, mis padres quieren que me vaya a vivir con ellos a Italia, y no puedo abandonarlos… ya me han buscado una escuela mágica para estudiar leyes mágicas y no puedo defraudarlos… se ven muy animados… y yo solo… lo siento mucho…."

Harry había comprendido a su amiga, pensó que si sus padres vivieran el no quisiera dejarlos…

"¡pero eres mayor de edad hermione!" reprocho ron…. "si no quieres no vayas… puedes... q-quedarte a-a…aquí…con migo… y-y c-con harry claro…" esto ultimo lo dijo con un vergonzante color carmesí en todo su rostro…. Cosa que todos pudieron notar.

"Ese no es el punto ron, son mis padres y ya los he dejado solos mucho tiempo…. Creo que…es hora de estar con ellos…" trato ella de explicar, ella tampoco quería irse… pero no le quedaba de otra…

"es una estupidez, eso es lo que es…. Pero si quieres irte ¡vamos, nadie te extrañara…." Dijo ron abriendo la puerta de su habitación para que ella se fuera, cosa que puso a todos nerviosos….

"ron…" ginny se había parado, tenia los ojos húmedos, nada a comparación de lo que ya era hermione quien se tapaba el rostro y sollozaba…

"pero una cosa si te digo hermione, en cuanto hayas desaparecido habrás hecho eso… desaparecido de mi vida… para siempre…" había advertido y harry había notado amargura y profunda tristeza en sus palabras…

"para siempre, como si nunca te hubiera conocido ¿entiendes, es una promesa…"había sentenciado amargamente…, y su amigo había notado lagrimas contenidas…

La chica no dijo nada y salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, quien iba perseguida de harry, ron la vio alejarse por la ventana…y vio que recibía un abrazo de harry quien le dio un abrazo antes de que su amiga desapareciera….

-Flash back-

"¿en que piensas?", una dulce voz la había sacado de sus pensamientos…

"ginny… a pues en…"

"ron" había completado su amiga, hermione la había vuelto a ver a la cara, y noto un rostro serio…

"llevas mas de media hora aquí sola, si hablar con nadie sumida en tus pensamientos hermi…"

"¿a si?", no tenia ni idea de que llevara mas de media hora ahí, parecía que acababan de pasar segundos, volteo hacia donde se suponía que estaba ron y noto que el ya no estaba ahì… y en ningún lugar…

"si… harry me ha contado lo de ustedes… ya había olvidado lo de hace tanto…".

"si lo se, hasta yo lo olvide… imaginate, creí que regresaría y encontraría al ron de siempre…"dijo la castaña mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado, en verdad ginny había cambiado mucho físicamente, pero para hermione aquella chica de cabellos rojos y mirada intimidante con voz dulce era la misma de siempre…..

"es un idiota…" dijo ginny sonriéndole a hermione la cual también sonrió… ginny hizo traer un par de jugos de calabazas y una bandeja de emparedados, en cuanto las chicas se habían relajado y empezaban a cambiar la conversación por una mas amena, un harry muy serio… y algo enojado acudió a su mesa….

"vamonos hermione…, lo siento ginny pero tenemos que irnos…." El chico se veía molesto, no con hermione… pero si con alguna situación, hermione se puso de pie alarmada por su amigo, sabia que algo no andaba bien….

"¿Qué ocurre harry?..." pregunto sabiendo que algo malo pasaba, y al parecer no era la única que lo había notado por que ginny también miraba a harry esperando una respuesta…

"solo vayámonos hermione… ginny yo…" al parecer el estaba molesto con algo, pero lamentaba mucho el tener que irse, hermione noto que ginny tampoco quería que ambos se fueran.

"esta bien harry, solo déjame ir al servicio… con tu permiso ginny…" había pedido hermione, notando que harry se impacientaba…

"hermione…"

"solo un momento ¿quieres, necesito ir, después nos iremos de inmediato…." Interrumpió hermione hiendo hacia la casa…

"ahora si, dime que pasa…." Le dijo ginny a harry en cuanto hermione se alejo unos metros….

"es ron, nunca lo había visto tan descarado y tan..., discutimos sobre hermione…. El piensa que a hermione le importo un bledo irse, esta realmente molesto…. Además de que ya se le subieron las copas…, temo que haga una idotes…" dijo harry a la pelirroja quien se tapaba la boca con ambas manos….

"¿te dijo algo?"

"no quiso, pero le advertí que ella es mi amiga… y que no se atreviera a hacerle o decirle algo… y el dijo que yo no sabia muchas cosas… cosas que ella y el saben…" dijo el chico… al cual ginny añadió…

"iré a buscarla harry… ron es muy estupido y puede que se encuentren…." Dijo ella antes de perderse entre los invitados rumbo a la madriguera….

CONTINUARA……

SIGUIENTE CAP, DENTRO DE PRONTO.


	3. capitulo 3: viento y nada

**Cáp.-3 PRIMER PARTE.**

Moje mi cara por décima vez… no sabia por que, pero cada centímetro de mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar…. Y veía mi rostro mas pálido que nunca…. Y entonces me pregunte (hey… ¿a que le temes hermione?) y no supe contestar esa pregunta sino dos horas después… cuando iba de regreso a casa, con mas tranquilidad que nunca, con un descanso sobre mi alma tan profundo que paresia nuevo… la cotidianidad sin ron se volvía tan aliviante cuando no estaba su presencia ignorándome que me preguntaba que era mas doloroso… el pertenecer a su vida y ser olvidada…. O tener que olvidar el haber sido parte de su vida…. Que al fin y al cabo terminaba siendo lo mismo….el ser olvidada…

Averigüe que si, tenia miedo a una sola cosa…. El verme en sus ojos y no soportar mas ser el viento… transparente pero que toca… que se sabe que esta, que existe pero que no vemos y que por lo tanto ignoramos completamente….

Temo olvidar que me odia y lanzarme a sus brazos… y entonces temo mas aun ser rechazada… y darme cuenta que en efecto… si, soy invisible por que sus brazos al rodearme se topan con su pecho… por que no existo y me traspasan… traspasan mi piel y mis sentimientos…. Y todo yo llora….

Veo afuera, por que me gusta ver el paisaje mientras voy camino a casa… y de pronto recuerdo….

"Sabes…" digo y siento que harry me mira, no lo se exactamente por que no estoy mirándolo, veo hacia mi ventanilla pero siento su mirada y su silencio errante.

"cuando me fui de aquí mi padre solía decirme que todos los caminos, no importaba cual, llegaban a casa… así como todos llegaban a roma… es una metáfora lo se…pero no podía estar mas en desacuerdo con el….." sonreí melancólica y harry apenas y emitió un sonido…. Así que continué.

"ya sabes, con eso de roma-Italia…. El creía que ese lugar era mi casa, pero se equivocaba por que para llegar a casa solo había un camino…. este. Aunque a veces no este muy segura de que sea así…. Y llegue a preguntarme si es que realmente tengo una casa…. Por que desde hace muy poco perdí ese concepto…." dije y esta vez espere algo de su parte….

"¿a que te refieres con eso último?" dijo y le mire, estaba serio y con la mirada al frente…. Sentí que se agolpaba un nudo en mi garganta, pretendía deshacerlo, así que me quede callada por mucho rato hasta que pude sentirme con fuerzas para continuar.

"a que una casa en si es una estructura, pero a la vez es una especie de refugio, a donde quien sea, como sea y cuando sea se puede correr a hundir la cara, a refugiarse cuando uno se ha perdido…. Pero yo descubrí hace mucho que me he perdido…. Y que aunque pretendí regresar a casa para hundir la cara y salir después con mas fuerza…. No he logrado mas que perderme aun mas… y siento que entre mas la hundo mas perdida me siento…." esta vez sentí su mirada y no solo eso… un abrazo.

"tranquila herms…." Dijo y no dije nada más. Sabia que el quería decir algo, pero que no podía….así que continué a su lado, abrazada como a una hermana…. Sintiendo unas palabras que no se dicen… pero que si palpan….

Estaba tan tranquila una semana después, trabajaba duro en el departamento de leyes mágicas, viendo casos de pequeños infractores de la magia, quienes habían hecho magia antes de la edad… o algún caso que necesitaba ir a la… "corte", ginny acababa de incorporarse en la planta baja, mientras que ella…. seguía viendo a ron por todas partes… sobre todo últimamente con una chica de su plantel… y aunque sentía que sus entrañas se quemaban cada vez que "jane" se acercaba a ron y este se comportaba tan cariñoso… no podía mas que ser amable con ella….

"es muy bonita…."

"es una tarada hermione…." Decía ginny a su amiga, quien ya desde un tiempo pasaba horas contemplando a ron y su ("amiguita…")….

Ambas siguieron contemplando a ron, quien no hacia mas que sonreír y platicar con la chica, quien para colmo era una de las compañeras de hermione…. Castaña lacia, de ojos azules y prominente sonrisa…. Alta, incluso más que hermione y ginny, con la tez bronceada…

"basta hermi, no vamos a pasar todos nuestros descansos viendo que pasa entre esos dos…. Es demasiado repugnarte ver como se le resbala a mi hermano y mas repugnante aun es ver que el le contesta…" había dicho la pelirroja mientras prácticamente arrastraba a hermione al interior de su oficina….

"me alegra mucho que hayas regresado ginny…" había dicho con sinceridad la castaña, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera… y hermione noto que si que estaba muy cambiada… no sabia por que pero ella tenia un tic de picardía y diversión al verla, apenas iba a preguntar un ("¿Qué te traes en mente?") Cuando la susodicha abrió la boca.

"estuve pensando que podíamos celebrar nuestra ¡llagada a Londres, no todos los días un par de amigas se unen para que el mal prevalezca muajajaja,…."

Hermione sonrió a lo que su amiga acababa de decir, estaba loca… ¿Qué le hacían a la gente en estados unidos?... ¿los volvían locos?... quizás si, quizás no…. Podía ser que la chica estaba loca desde siempre... pero que al igual apenas y estaba sacando esa divertida fase de su vida y ella… ella no podía hundir la cara en su casa… no podía seguir hundiéndose en los recuerdos y en la tristeza…. Así que se dejaría arrastrar e impregnar por una felicidad que se contagia, la de ginny.

"¿y que tienes en mente?" pregunto dando por hecho la celebración.

"así se habla hermi…. Estaba pensando salirnos un fin de semana, tú y yo solas….ya sabes fin de semana de chicas….asi podremos reír, llorar, gritar e incluso alcoholizarnos hasta la muerte, por un día… jajaja…" dijo y la idea le pareció de maravilla… sabia que un poco de diversión no le hacia mal a nadie… pero a ella menos.

"hola chicas… ¿de que hablan?" acababa de llegar jane, la asistente de hermione…….

"nada que te…" empezaba a decir la pelirroja, pero la castaña no la dejo terminar…

"solo planes de fin de semana…" decía mientras se incorporaba y acompañaba a la pelirroja a la salida…

"genial, y ¿A dónde irán?" ginny estaba apunto de explotar, por lo que la castaña prácticamente la expulso de la oficina dejando en claro que al salir se pondrían bien deacuerdo…

"si me necesitas herms…. Grita…." Había dicho la pelirroja muy en serio, a lo que hermione sonrió mientras su amiga pasaba decidida por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

"iremos a algún Púb., a un antro… no se, eso depende…" había dicho hermione en un tono bastante determinante mientras intentaba terminar de revisar unos archivos… hubo un largo tiempo de silencio en el que tanto hermione como su asistente jane trabajaban cada una en sus respectivas tareas…….. Hasta que jane dijo….

"oye hermione…pensé que quizás…si tu y tu amiga quieren podría acompañarlas al antro… no se, creo que seria divertido…. No tengo muchas amigas y yo…." Hermione no pudo más que sonreír…amistosamente claro…

"claro… s-si puedes venir con nosotras…" dijo aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que decía… y por mas que le hirviera la sangre al verla con ron… pensaba que en cierto momento ella no tenia culpa.. ella ni siquiera tenia idea de lo que ron y ella pasaban… no tenia idea de que ella lo amaba y no tenia idea de que para el… ella era una completa extraña es esos momentos.

"vaya gracias hermione… será genial…" sonrió jane a una pensativa hermione.

Momentos después una incrédula ginny reprochaba el acto…"¿Qué tu hiciste que?" preguntaba algo, un poco alterada la pelirroja al salir del ministerio junto a su amiga….

"dije que podía venir… no se por que lo hice ginny…"dijo hermione haciendo que ginny pusiera los ojos en blanco….

"¿Por qué no gritaste?...te dije q si me necesitabas gritaras…. Bien esa era una emergencia… con un hechizo desmemorisante todo se solucionaría…." Hermione ahora fue quien había puesto los ojos en blanco por lo que la pelirroja añadió….

"esta bien, que venga… pero eso si hermi, nadie ni nada…evitara que nos divirtamos…." Sonrió la pelirroja a su amiga.

**Cáp. 3 SEGUNDA PARTE**

Hermione y ginny tenían mas de media hora en el antro, hermione y ella estaban pasándola bien, jane había quedado en juntarse con ellas allí, pero hasta el momento no había dado señales de vida… y las chicas simplemente no se mortificaban por el hecho….

"mejor así, espero no venga…" decía ginny a hermione, quien hasta el momento se la estaba pasando de lo lindo, el lugar era bastante grande a pesar de lo pequeño que se veía por fuera….

"le dije a harry…. Que podía venir si quería…aunque creo que hoy tenía trabajo…"comentaba muy animada la pelirroja, ambas estaban bebiendo muy contentas mientras escuchaban música y charlaban….

"hey chicas…. Llegue…" escucharon que decía alguien por detrás de ellas…

Hermione que se había olvidado completamente de jane, se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla llegar…. Pero no fue precisamente jane quien le sorprendió… fue su acompañante, un chico de cabellos rojos y de ojos azules, quien venia mas guapo que nunca…. Y que además la tomaba de su mano…

"Traje a alguien conmigo…"dijo jane y tanto ginny como hermione se habían quedado estupefactas, mudas e incapaz de decir o hacer nada, aunque esta ultima había perdido completamente el color, agacho el rostro por que quería evitar su mirada… quería cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos descubrir que aquello era un error, un efecto del alcohol que había bebido… un efecto de las luces… un efecto que no fuera la realidad, se aferro al baso que sostenía….

"ron no se si conozcas a mi jefa, ella es hermione granger…" hermione mantuvo la respiración y sus latidos de su corazón se intensificaron…. ¿Qué pensaba aquella chica?, ¿acaso estaba enferma o que?, levanto la mirada unos minutos pensando que no podía llevarse otra sorpresa…no tan desagradable como esa…. No por esa noche…pero se equivocaba, por que apenas y levanto la mirada sintió que se moriría….

Ahí estaba ron, frente a ella, con la mirada fija desde ya hacia unos minutos y no comprendió su gesto hasta que el hablo….

"ron weasley…." Tenía la mano tendida hacia ella en forma de presentarse ante una extraña, le miro y el le devolvió una mirada fria y gélida…casi glacial…. El frió no ceso, todo dentro de ella se helo…su sangre junto con el alcohol fluyendo en ella….

"ron…" ginny apenas y creía lo que veía, ron, su hermano… estaba ahí, frente a ella y a hermione, comportándose como un idiota que no conocía a su amiga de toda la vida, tendiendo una mano casi amenazadoramente… con los ojos fijos en otros totalmente aterrorizados… mientras ella temblaba bajo el efecto de la desilusión y el desamparo de una persona que decía olvidarla.

"será mejor que nos…" ginny había intentado terminar con el martirio de su amiga… pero algo mas sorprendente aun se efectuó….

Hermione no dijo nada, lo miro un momento y sin saber como, ni por que lo hizo estrecho su mano firmemente, haciendo de sus sentimientos acero y evitando a toda costa las lagrimas….

"hermione granger…." Dijo su voz temblorosa retirando su mano de la de ron….

"no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto ron weasley…" había dicho ginny a su hermano, quien paresia tan afectado como la castaña… pero con una muy grande diferencia…. En su mirada había otra cosa… una mezcla de dolor y odio….

"¿se conocen?" pregunto jane a la pelirroja, quien la miro por primera vez….

"Por supuesto lentita… este imbesil que vez aquí…es mi hermano." Dijo mientras la perforaba con la mirada…

"yo no sabia que estarías aquí…" dijo el, pero ginny ya no lo oía, estaba demasiado ocupada alejándose de ron junto con hermione….

"herms…tranquila… veámonos de aquí…" dijo la chica a su amiga, pero antes de salir por la puerta la castaña se detuvo….

"no es justo ginny…." Había dicho la castaña y ginny se sintió fatal, ese día habían pretendido divertirse… eso no tenia que pasar…eso no debió haber pasado… ron era un imbesil y jane también…

"lo se herms…" decía ginny mientras le frotaba la espalda amistosamente…

"no quiero irme… no lo haré, no puedo huir de un lugar solo por que esta el y no quiere verme… no me iré por que pretende no conocerme…" dijo y la pelirroja sonrió algo sorprendida….

"si tu deseas quedarte yo te apoyo…"dijo la pelirroja y hermione sonrió mas segura. Ambas se encaminaron juntas a la barra….

"si el no me conoce perfecto… yo tampoco le conozco…." Ambas sonrieron mientras pedían una bebida mas….

"no tanto alcohol por hoy herms…" sonrió ginny después de unas copas…

"vamos ginny… estamos celebrando ¿que no?, además…no es que sea el alcohol la mejor medicina gin… pero ayuda a olvidar cuando no se ve la salida…."

Ambas brindaron por la nueva filosofía dicha por una boca inexperta en lo que se debía al alcohol.

----------------------------

Se había sorprendido bastante al llegar ahí, el no sabia que ellas estarían… e incluso no sabía si lo que acababa de pasar era real…. Estaba junto a una chica que no quería… fingiendo para si y para todos no conocer al amor de su vida… bebiendo para olvidar que la amaba…

"ron…has estado mas de una hora muy serio… ¿quieres decirme que te ocurre?..." escucho que jane le decía… pero no quería escucharla, no quería siquiera verla… quería olvidar…

"ron… será mejor que dejes de beber así…" escucho que jane decía de nuevo… así que la miro… y ella se dio cuenta que la miraba diferente….

"será mejor que te vayas y me dejes solo….." ella abrió los ojos como platos….mientras veía el semblante bastante serio de el….

"ron…"

"Vete…"

Veía a hermione desde hacia ya un rato… de como se movía mas allá con el ritmo de la música… mientras ella reía… mientras bebía…. Miro a su lado y vio el lugar de jane vació y se puso de pie, no estaba completamente borracho, pero se sentía bajo un efecto embriagador… supo que debía estar loco, que nunca debió beber tanto… por que un ebrio solo hace lo que el corazón le dicta… lo que el corazón grita pero que el cuerpo no dice…. Y el, bajo el efecto de un veneno mal mezclado que no se quita, bajo el efecto de su amor, su dolor y varios vasos de alcohol hizo algo que necesitaba para poder vivir de nuevo….

Camino entre la gente con un rumbo y un propósito fijo…. Fue así como al llegar junto a ella se detuvo para ver sus ojos… sus labios… su pelo…. por que olvido por un instante todo lo sucedido...

"ron… yo…" ella también estaba ebria… así que no se resistió, por que su alma estaba tan sedienta como la de el… por que estaba segura de que lo amaba…. Por que al abrasarla sus brazos se toparon con ella y no con el viento… por que existía por una vez en mucho tiempo...

"te amo" fue lo ultimo que ella escucho antes de que el callara sus labios con un beso… un desesperado beso con sabor a alcohol…un beso que marcaría el destino de aquella noche, de aquellas almas… por que después de esa noche nada seria lo mismo….

**CONTINUARA….**


	4. capitulo 4: El sol no sale mas

Cap4 - **PRIMERA PARTE.**

Tomo fuertemente su cabeza entre sus manos, sentía que le explotaría como una calabaza que se exponía al calor y miro hacia atrás, donde ella descansaba placidamente sobre su cama… se sintió estupido e incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera huir.

Se vistió rápidamente y la contemplo por largo rato mientras las escenas volvían a su mente…., no todas aquellas de la noche anterior… pero si las que se mezclaban con el orgullo, aquellas las inverosímiles las dolorosas… y muchos sentimientos se mezclaron con el miedo de volver a la esperanza, aquel sentimiento tan maldito…tan doloroso y cruel… ¿Qué era la esperanza? Una vez llego a preguntarse y con dolor se contesto que la esperanza era aquel que le mato los días… los años y cada segundo de su existencia…. Por que aunque tardo mucho en comprenderlo la esperanza era quien permitía respirar al más moribundo aferrando a la vida así a quien ya no quiere vivir…, a quien no soporta más dolor…

Ese era el, la miro con nostalgia…con anhelo… y encontró lo mucho que la extrañó… y por eso tomo su varita para salir de aquel lugar que le encerraba tanta esperanza sin reprochar lo mucho que le quito….

Como si no pudiese irse la miro de nuevo…. (Aquel que olvida su historia esta condenado a repetirla) dijo una voz dentro de él y después se fue….

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente aferrándose a las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, miro la habitación y descubrió con horror que no era la suya… se asusto y todo ella tembló ¿Qué había pasado? Se pregunto mientras se vestía rápidamente.

Entonces lo recordó…las cosas venían a su mente… no con detalles pero si en esencia... recordaba haber asistido a un Púb. Con ginny a quien había abandonado sin decir nada aquella noche, recordó a ron tendiéndole una mano… un beso… las pocas palabras, las carisias…y el amor.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y nerviosa recorrió el cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió no muy segura de lo que quería encontrarse… estaba avergonzada… ¿Qué diría?.. Todo había sido muy rápido tan confuso…….

"ron…." llamo al salir de la habitación… pero se encontró con una casa vacía…y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza dentro en su pecho… algo estaba mal, lo presentía… sintió miedo de que todo fuera una farsa... una mentira en su contra y camino hasta el apagador de luz y encendió la luz de la sala…"RON" llamo esta vez mas fuerte, y fue entonces cuando experimento el peor de los miedos….el pánico…

Sus mejillas se inundaron pronto en lágrimas que salían todas juntas para lavar una pena que no se quitaba, temblaba y nada podía evitarlo, recorrió la casa con la mirada con una esperanza vana en aquel desencanto pero nada encontró, salvo muebles y absurdas ideas de esperanzas… esperó, pero afuera a través de aquella lujosa ventana se asomaba una realidad tan cruda como su vida… el no regresaba y el sol comenzaba a alumbrar todo con la media tarde…. Se incorporo y tomo su bolso decidida a terminar con aquel suplicio… pero junto antes de salir encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas…. La respuesta que en ese entonces estuvo apunto de salir a encontrar, pero que ya no era necesario por que la había encontrado…. Y aunque sabia que era esa… se atrevió a leer….

"lo siento pero esto no debió pasar…" leyó en la pequeña nota junto a la puerta y cayo en cuenta de que estaba sola y que nadie lamentaba aquello como ella… que había entregado su amor a alguien que no se atrevía a decir "lo siento" en su cara… abandonada a su suerte metió la nota en el bolso, no para verla y torturarse así día a día cada vez que la leyera… sino para recordar aquellas palabras que un día la mataron…. Por que estaba decidida, cada vez que sintiera piedad, cariño o cualquier sentimiento afectivo que pudiera tener hacia ron miraría aquella nota y entonces ella no tendría piedad….

Camino. No supo hacia donde ni cuando pararía, pero tenia que hacerlo (cuando te sientas pérdida y desesperada sal y da una vuelta… veras que pronto te encuentras y regresas a casa….) solía decir su padre… y nuevas lágrimas cayeron, mirando apenas la nota recordó lo mucho que debía odiar a ron… cerro su puño abrazando con fuerza la nota…

En el viento se escucho un ligero (pop) que muchos apenas y notaron… y quien estuvo apunto de ver a una chica castaña llorar desconsolada… ni se entero por que apenas voltearon…ya había desaparecido.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE GINNY**

Vio lejano el día en que su amiga le había abandonado en un Púb. Para ir a no sabia donde, pero ella no podía quejarse, en cuanto la había echado de menos la busco…pero al no encontrarla se había puesto a llorar… pero justo cuando el alcohol le hacia las peores pasadas de la noche llego harry…su "Salvador" y como no, estaba orgullosa de no haber caído en manos equivocadas y cada vez que podía agradecía con una cena a su querido salvador…

"menos mal que llegaste… empezaba a creer que estaba perdida…" reía la chica.

"y como no… llorabas desconsolada por que hermione te había dejado… jajaja, y después te quedaste dormida justo cuando entrabas al coche…" reía harry en la cena numero cuatro en aquellas ocho semanas.

Recordaba poco de aquella noche pero sabía las cosas con detalle por harry, ya habían hablado del asunto… y como lo recordaban con mucha gracia nunca faltaban a sus citas…

"jaja d-después jaja hu- jaja hubieras visto dios jajá jajá la… la… la cara de tu madre cuando te llevaba inconsciente jajá" reía harry mientras ella lo escuchaba muy divertida… era todo encantador y mágico... era casi increíble que ambos se la pasaran tan bien por horas hablando de lo mismo… y mas aun que se rieran como la primera vez de las mismas cosas y de los mismos chistes…

Ella y harry tenían una relación mucho mas apegada y deseaba que así fuera siempre… por que ella no quería cambiar con el… ni que el cambiara con ella… por que los cambios no siempre eran buenos, un vivo ejemplo era hermione, con quien apenas y salía… y quien vivía siempre ocupada para ir y tomar una copa….

Eso la ponía triste, ella era diferente desde ya hacia mucho…. Se comportaba ausente y cortante incluso se veía triste…, pero no la veía tan mal… algo nuevo le estaba pasando por que de a principio la notaba triste, preocupada… pero ahora era algo mas… algo que ella no quería contar pero que tenia que decir….

"no insistas ginny…te digo que todo esta bien…de verdad" solía contestar, pero ella no estaba segura, lo sabia por que aunque hermione se hubiera ido por tantos años al igual que ella, y aunque todo hubiera cambiado la conocía… y de alguna manera sabia cuando ella no decía la verdad… cuando estaba triste o enojada…

"somos amigas ¿no?"

"claro ginny…pero ahora no puedo hablar por que tengo que terminar unos asuntos de trabajo y después tengo que ir a casa ya que me he propuesto arreglarla…" (Esta bien…no la presionare… que este asunto saldrá solito…) se decía ginny cada vez que la castaña le reprimía o sacaba temas diferentes para despistara, algo que ella no dejaría.

"perfecto entonces voy contigo a tu casa y así te ayudo…." Sonrió la chica a su amiga, quien levanto la mirada de su trabajo y la miro largo rato…

"tu no te rindes verdad gin…" sonrió hermione a lo que su amiga reía…

"no te presionare herms, si no quieres decirme que te pasa lo respeto… pero aun podemos juntar basura y lavar trastos juntas ¿no?" hermione le sonrió a su amiga, quien tardo mas en estornudar que en ir a la oficina de aurors a buscar a harry….

**RON**

La veía diario y nunca le dirijo la palabra, ni ella a el…ni el a ella…. era mejor así, por que ella paresia superar las adversidades mejor que el… el aun soñaba con ella… con su pelo y sus ojos… con sus labios tan cerca y ahora tan lejanos…

La veía sonreír pocas veces pero el reía con ella… y sus cabellos le hipnotizaban con el movimiento del aire y le dolía en el alma cada paso en lejanía con ella…. el no poder decir nada después de aquello…cuantas veces no soñó ir y explicar que todo había sido un acto de cobardía de parte suya… queriendo decir que la amaba pero que tenia miedo de perderla de nuevo y sufrí las heridas de una perdida tan dolorosa como aquella….

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Hermione estaba preocupada, intentaba no aparentar muchas cosas, pero le hacia mas daño… lo sentía cuando aquel sabor tan amargo corría dentro de ella cuando quería llorar y en cambio mostraba una sonrisa, cuando quería gritar y decir "no, no estoy bien por que mi vida ha cambiado…" y en cambio sonriera amablemente diciendo un "no pasa nada…" cuando realmente si pasaba..., se mostraba callada cuando quería gritar, llorar y golpear a todo quien se le pusiera en frente… maldecir a la vida en vez de intentar seguir por una razón que no comprendía… pero que le detenía a hacer todo aquello…pero no tenia opciones, y por que no sabia si lo que le pasaba era malo…o bueno….solo tendría que esperar…. No había más.

"entonces ¿nos vamos?" ginny la miraba sonriente, y no pudo evitar sentir rencor hacia ella misma ¿podía esconder todo por mucho tiempo?... no creía que lo pudiera esconder todo por mucho tiempo… era demasiado doloroso… vergonzoso e increíble….

"Veras gin… creo que mejor iré a dormir… estoy cansada por tanto trabajar…." Miro a su alrededor y vio que harry se acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenia que posponerlo todo… alejarse por lo menos un tiempo…. Para pensar mejor las cosas….

"hermione…. No puedes evitarnos todo el tiempo" hermione evito mirarla…. No quería ser dura, no quería contagiar su malhumor, su amargura…. Solo quería que la dejaran en paz…

"ginny… yo…"

"no hermione, estoy harta de que me des largas, de que nos evites, de que te guardes las cosas…. Y no puedes estar así toda la vida…" la miro, estaba molesta, de eso no había duda, estaba colorada y cerraba los puños aunque no gritaba… eso era lo peor… por que las verdades dolían y eso ya lo sabia…pero ¿que sabia ginny del dolor o la incertidumbre?… nada… y por eso no podía juzgarla…. Por que ella no era de quien se habían burlado, ni la que estaba sola en ese maldito mundo…..

"si ginny…si puedo y eso no te incumbe ni a ti ni a harry ni a nadie en este planeta….¿quieres saberlo?...¡pues bien, te lo diré… quiero que me dejes en paz ¿entendiste?...tu y todos…solo déjenme tranquila…." Las palabras habían salido de su boca como las palabras de alguien que era todos o cualquiera menos de ella…

"no puedo creer que seas tu quien me dice esto…" ahora ambas estaban molestas y harry las veía una y a otra sin saber que decir… aunque estuviera deacuerdo con ginny, hermione se veía afligida y apunto de estallar…. Prefería mantenerse al margen de las cosas…

"pues créelo ginny… ¿ves?, soy yo quien esta aquí frente a ti… la señorita sabelotodo… pues ¿sabes una cosa?… no lo se todo… no se nada ginny y quiero que me dejen en paz…los dos." Estaba apunto de llorar pero mantuvo las mandíbulas bien apretadas para mantener las lagrimas donde debían estar… solo para ella…. miro a harry quien le miraba sorprendido…en cierta manera dolido, pero el no dijo nada… solo la miro…

"harry…" ginny estaba estupefacta de lo que su amiga decía… y miraba a harry buscando apoyo, quien lo único que hacia era mirar a una enfurecida hermione…

"ella tiene razón gin… quiere paz… dale paz…solo dejémosla tranquila…" tanto como ginny y hermione le miraron estupefactas, ginny bufo y se fue enfadada y hermione se quedo ahí, sin saber que hacer o decir…. Después de un momento en el que ambos se miraron, ella con un enfado que no sentía y harry sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, harry no vacilo y se acerco para abrazarla por que sabia que en cualquier momento se quebraría… a ella le tomo por sorpresa el gesto de su amigo e hizo lo que no quería… aflojar las mandíbulas… y por lo tanto llorar.

"te respeto hermione… y aunque se que algo te duele te dejare tranquila por que he pasado por cosas difíciles y se que a veces es la mejor ayuda…, pero quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea cuentas con nosotros…conmigo y con ginny que te quiere tanto… y ella tiene razón herms, ábrete a quienes te amamos….no puedes aparentar que estas sola, y no es justo que hagas eso…intentar alejarnos de ti"

"quizás no tenga opción harry…."sollozo la castaña….

"hermione, tu siempre tendrás opción…"dijo harry antes de salir en busca de ginny…

Lo miro alejarse por el pasillo y ella hizo lo mismo pensando que quizá…harry tenia razón……..

Ella después de todo podría elegir…

Dedicado a ustedes que leen mis fics :)

**CONTINUARA….**

Ya se, sospechas de que pasa algo mas…pues……!si, ya verán q pasa. Solo dejen reviews!


	5. capitulo 5: Im not a girl no yet a women

**IM NOT A GIRL NOT YET A WOMEN **

Solía creer que tenía las respuestas para todo

Pero ahora se que la vida no siempre es a mi modo

Siento que estoy atrapada en el medio

Miro desde la ventana por que el sol descendía desde el negro cielo; amanecía. Sabia que todo seria diferente, pero no sentiría vergüenza después de todo, y aquella desesperación que antes sentía fue sustituida por paz, si… Por una paz inmensa y una especie de amor constante, cuatro meses pasaron desde aquella noche y la vida cambiaba para todos, especialmente para ella, que tenia que velar por cada instante, por cada estrella…Por su hogar. Había tenido suficiente existiendo sola, sola en una compañía etérea, sincera y purificadora y no merecía solo eso. No, por que no había hecho nada malo después de todo y quien se atreviera a juzgar los milagros mezclados con abandono seria severamente repudiado…Jamás se dejaría sola como antes, ni ocultaría la cara aunque se sintiera sola. Podía elegir y ella ya había elegido meses antes

No soy una niña pero tampoco una mujer aun

Todo lo que necesito es tiempo

Un momento que es el mío

Mientras estoy en el medio

Se escribiría una historia diferente y tenia que comenzar con esa mañana, quizás era tiempo de volver el alma al cuerpo y de abrir el corazón a los amigos, lo ultimo que tenia. Bajo a la cocina y sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en un baso y siguió con la mirada la salida del sol tras el ventanal y recordó anteriores cosas… paso la mañana entre ajetreos hogareños y termino con una extenuante ducha antes de partir a su trabajo después de quince días de incapacidad argumentando que se iría de viaje por urgencias familiares, todo parte de una desesperada mentira, mentira que harry y ginny no le creyeron pero que como bien decía harry; sabían respetar. Aquella mañana había marcado el fin de su incapacidad preparada por un mes…. (Dos semanas es suficiente) dijo para si… estaba lista y volvería con la cara en alto sin el mínimo rastro de la derrota e intentaría ser la de antes… no…no la de antes, pero intentaría por lo menos no alejar de si a su familia, a sus amigos los verdaderos… aunque no prometía ser completamente sincera.

"hermione…" evidentemente su regreso había sorprendido a harry, quien sonreía detrás de su escritorio, "he vuelto" sonrió tímidamente mientras su amigo se recobraba de su felicidad y se levantaba a abrazarla fuertemente. "Espera harry no tan fuerte…" sonrió ella apartándose un poco de su amigo que la miraba dudoso y feliz intentando descifrar un código en la mirada de la castaña.

"llamare a ginny, estoy seguro de que estará feliz de saber que… has vuelto de tu viaje" sonrió harry haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

"no, yo iré a verla después… solo quería decir que lo siento harry… no debí huir así es solo que no me siento preparada para contarlo todo…los necesito, los extraño." Por segunda vez en el día había podido sonreír en vez de echarse a llorar, su amigo la abrazaba de nuevo y ella agradecía el acto. Pero seguido de eso se separo sonriente y con la mirada en alto…

"iré a ver a que cosas tengo pendientes, seguro mucho trabajo…" camino hacia la puerta aun con media sonrisa, harry volvía a su escritorio acomodándose las gafas y volviendo al trabajo mientras sonreía…

"esta noche…"dijo.

"¿perdón?"

"una cena los tres, me refiero a ti a ginny y a mi… tengo… tenemos algo que contarte." Sonrió y hermione adivino que cosa…

"Oh harry… ¿desde cuando?"

"esta noche o ginny me matara…" sonrió harry culpable pero notoriamente feliz… "a las siete afuera del ministerio, conozco un lugar."

No soy una niña

No necesito que me protejan

Es tiempo de que

Aprenda a levantar la cara arriba de mis hombros

Eh visto mucho más de lo que crees ahora

No me digas que cierre mis ojos

Hermione salio de la oficina de harry algo consternada pero evidentemente feliz, sus amigos merecían la felicidad, especialmente harry que desde hacia mucho que callaba su amor por la pelirroja.

"Ah, estas de regreso hermione…me alegro mucho, todo es un lió desde que te fuiste…" jane no estaba en su oficina, en cambio estaba Amelia, una joven muy talentosa que había sustituido a jane una semana después de aquella noche, una suerte para ella.

"Oh perdona Amelia por dejártelo todo, pero ya veras como en una semana todo queda listo" sonrió a su compañera mientras veía nada asombrada las decena de columnas de cientos de pergaminos que esperaban ser revisados… Por donde se pasara la mirada predominaban el lugar y su compañera se veía realmente cansada y estresada… No sabia que hacer primero, si bajar a ver a ginny al piso inferior o ponerse al tanto…

"esto es un desastre, no he dormido en días…" miro a Amelia que se veía realmente demacrada y se mordió el labio inferior con culpabilidad, lamentando que una chica tan dulce y trabajadora sufriera aquellos apuros laborales por su culpa…

"hagamos esto Amelia, tomate el resto del día y descansa…Mañana te pongo al corriente de lo que avance hoy y le damos duro hasta terminar con este lió…" Amelia sonrió sin podérselo creer "eres la mejor hermione, te lo agradezco" Hermione observo como su compañera se ponía un abrigo bastante grueso y salía de la oficina no sin antes desearle a hermione un buen día.

"dios santo, esto si que es un desastre" no sabia por donde comenzar así que decidió ordenar mágicamente aquellos documentos que eran de mas urgencia y así sucesivamente, le dolía la espalda, llevaba mas de cuatro horas sentada en la misma posición y con su pesada capa puesta, no se podía permitir quitársela… El calor le sofocaba ahí dentro y el ir y venir de los documentos…

"¡dios santo!" se lamento.

"si, si… Apenas terminas con unos cuantos y aparecen montones… nos cargan la mano…" dijo una voz desde la puerta… asomo la cabeza entre una pileta de manuscritos ya listos que acto seguido hizo bolar por todas partes hacia sus respectivos archiveros y unos cuantos hacia vecinas oficinas.

"ginny…"

"la misma que viste y calza." Sonrió la pelirroja desde la puerta. "Esto es un verdadero lió hermione, pero me da gusto que estés de vuelta, harry me acaba de informar que has regresado…también lo de esta noche." Hermione la miro expectante, se parecía tanto a ron… un vuelco en el corazón le había invadido en ese preciso instante y no por ginny quien ocupaba la miraba sonriente desde el umbral, sino por quien intentaba entrar en ese instante…

"ginny quítate de mi camino… Amelia tengo algo que aclarar sobre esos malditos infractores de la semana pasada." Ron weasley, acababa de hacer acto de presencia, con un montón de hojas entre sus brazos y muy concentrado en uno de ellos… Hermione sintió como la sangre se acelero en sus venas, como su pulso se aceleraba… comenzó a sudar.

"exactamente aquí es donde tengo duda… ¿Qué quieres decir con infracción ante la detención muggle?" Ahí estaba, tan cerca. A unos centímetros de distancia e inclinado sobre el escritorio estaba aquel que había hecho latir su alma y que minutos después la había herido… señalaba una línea sobre el pergamino, pero ella no era capaz de retirar su mirada de su gesto.

"infracción a aurores que detengan a muggles inocentes, ley definitiva con cargo a la labor, ¿eso quiere decir que se suspenderá al auror por tiempo indefinido por lo que según es negligencia?" estaba ahí, con el seño arrugado, respirando normalmente cuando ella apenas sentía el aire en sus pulmones, por que ya no estaba ahí su alma, su corazón se aceleraba como si quisiera salir corriendo algún lugar cercano a ron, que ni siquiera la miraba…

"no es coherente…quiero decir, ¿Cómo sabremos que es inocente o culpable si no lo detenemos antes?..." y sin embargo era imposible que estuviera así, inclinado ligeramente, tan pensativo que no la reconocía, tan cerca que parecía inocente, por un momento quiso tocar su rostro pero su mano tembló.

"es problema de ustedes, investigar antes de reprender es lo que marca la ley" Se sorprendió ella misma de su valentía, lo dijo como si no hubiese sido ella, como si fuese una maquina capaz de decir todo aquello sin pensar, tampoco se habría sentido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pero una vez así. Desafiante, no había siquiera intentado apartar la mirada, no le debía nada.

"yo…" el se había puesto muy nervioso y el antiguo ron, aquel mandón pero tranquilo que entro a su oficina pensando no encontrarla, quitando a su hermana de la puerta de una manera grosera llamando a Amelia, estaba ahí, frente a ella, quedando apenas como lo patético que era realmente, alterado de tal forma que su voz temblaba e intentaba buscar ayuda mirando atrás, donde su hermana ya no estaba. Pero era la oportunidad de ella, tenia que aprovecharlo por que si antes no había querido obtener más explicación, había cambiado de opinión. Por que después de cuatro meses lo tenía enfrente…Como antes no imagino.

"¿Por que?" pero aquello que quiso sonar a un reclamo, solo transmitió dolor, un susurro en el viento para la persona que tenia en frente. No habría querido llorar, pero sus lágrimas actuaron solas, saliendo de alguna parte donde ya no cabían.

El sabía a lo que se refería, se notaba. Y el verla llorar le debió afectar severamente por que tuvo la desfachatez de tocar su rostro, de murmurar "no llores"….

Pero, ¿Cómo decirle que el que soñaba con ella?, que despertaba cada noche pronunciando su nombre hasta quedarse nuevamente dormido, para despertar buscando lo que no tenia….¿como?, ¿como decir que ya no era el mismo?, que tenia miedo de algo que ya había ocurrido, que la amaba como antes, como siempre…

"lo siento hermione" limpio las lagrimas de ella, pero el no pudo mas y bajo la mirada. "espero que un día me perdones."

Ella no podía creer aquello y como si fuese manejada como a un títere alzo su mano temblante, aquella que se aferraba a su corazón para no dejarle ir, para que no la abandonase en esos momentos… Y lanzo una bofetada.

"No, no r-ronald w-weasley, jamás v-voy a perdonar que me hayas hecho p-pagar de esta manera tu estupida promesa d-de hace tantos años, tu promesa… ¡MIRAME!" Sentía que cada palabra la conducía a un estado fuera de si, levantándose de su lugar tomo con su mano libre el rostro de ron, que ante las frías palabras de la chica se había hundido entre sus manos, obligando de esa manera a mirarla a los ojos.

"no te hagas la victima, cuando la única persona de la que se rieron aquí fui yo, y no jamás voy a perdonarte" había logrado contenerse un poco y ya no lloraba, lo miraba fijamente, miraba esos ojos celestes que habían pasado a ser tristes y austeros.

"Hermione…yo quiero que…" Un sonido mas frió azoto el aire, una segunda bofetada le dio a ron en la cara para dolor de este y de la castaña, quien asustada de su propio acto volvía a romper en sollozos aunque sabiendo que el merecía eso y mas… No era capas de soportar aquello por mucho tiempo…

"te odio…" Aquellas palabras resonaron por la habitación que de pronto parecía tan silenciosa. Al mismo tiempo que la habitación había sido irrumpida por harry y ginny quienes ante las palabras de hermione se habían quedado paralizados en la puerta, al mismo tiempo que veían como ron abandonaba visiblemente afectado la oficina de la castaña. La castaña se había desplomado sobre su silla de trabajo llorando desconsoladamente.

Su día no podía haber sido peor, pero ella era más fuerte y su alma cargaba ahora menos peso.

"estaremos bien" sollozo acorrucada entre los brazos de su amiga y abrazando con ambas manos su oculto y ligeramente abultado vientre.

Lloraba por que era una tonta, una tonta que sintió las ganas de pronto de tocar su piel con una caricia, por que era dolor y no odio lo que sentía hacia el, quiso que le dijera que la amaba y ella compartir sus angustias y miedos, pero era un cobarde que no merecía nada y la decepción llevo sus manos fuera de toda cordura…

"lo abofeteaste…" dijo Ginny después de varios minutos de silencio, harry comía su espagueti como ajeno a la conversación pues ginny hacia las preguntas copiosamente, mientras hermione los miraba a ambos como debatiéndose entre hablar o no. Estaban en un pequeño restaurante cercano al ministerio, apenas unas cuantas cuadras a pie y la lluvia comenzaba a caer al mismo tiempo que se ocultaba el sol de las siete.

"lo hice…"ella se llevaba a la boca un nuevo bocado tan pequeño como el anterior haciendo gestos de visible desagrado.

"pero… ¿Por qué?" ginny comenzaba a exasperarse y hermione parecía tan disgustada por la comida que parecía estar apunto de vomitar.

"ginny…"

"Oh esta bien harry…" cedió la pelirroja ante el gesto del chico y sintiéndose culpable de que hermione corriera al baño de chicas para lo que seria seguramente vomitar.

"No es culpa tuya, el queso me da nauseas…" dijo ella distraídamente cuando volvía a la mesa de sus amigos, quienes la miraban preocupados.

"¿desde cuando?" Pregunto harry, robando de la boca de ginny la pregunta.

"pues desde hace un par de semanas pero… ¿perdón?" la habían pillado desprevenida, haciendo que harry se pusiera pensativo.

"creo que es intolerancia a la lactosa." Dijo rápidamente ante la cara de asombro de la pelirroja, quien había alzado las cejas, probablemente imaginando un montón de cosas que ella no quería descubrir en esos momentos.

"¿lactosa?"

"si harry, lactosa, una cosa que tienen los lácteos." Dijo dando un sorbo a su taza de te.

"¿lácteos?"

"Si, todo aquello que esta hecho con leche." Dijo haciendo una cara de asco, y es que desde hacia semanas que no la toleraba, pero estaba mas tranquila pues el termino de (lactosa y lácteos) habían distraído bastante a su querido amigo…No decía lo mismo de la pelirroja.

"¿y la noticia que me iban a dar?" sonrió hermione por vez primera en toda la cena, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera y tomara de la mano a su querido harry, la velada fue mucho mejor desde entonces y el resto del día parecía mejorar para ella ahí, acomodada tras la mesa, con vista a la calle cubierta por la lluvia, riendo con la nueva feliz pareja.

"hubieras visto la cara de mamá, casi se desmaya por un momento creyó que estaba embarazada… por lo de aquella noche, cuando harry me llevo inconciente"

"alcoholizada cariño" rió harry cuado ginny le daba un golpe en el brazo.

"te dejaremos en tu casa herms…" sonrió harry cruzando la calle por segunda ocasión para escoltar a hermione hacia el coche que estaba del otro lado de la acera. Ginny aguardaba en el asiento delantero.

"iré caminando, gracias" sonrió.

"pero tu estas loca, si tienes suerte tomas un resfriado y si no pulmonía, no señor." Entonces se dejo conducir hacia el coche donde perdió sentido del lugar y del tiempo viendo a través de esa ventana.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar no solo ella se bajo del coche sino que fue escoltada hasta la sala por ginny y harry quienes volvían al rostro preocupado.

"les ofrezco ¿sumo de naranja?... de todos modos es lo único que tengo" dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia un movimiento de barita y la sala se iluminaba entera por decenas de velas colgadas tanto en arañas de cristal como en arreglos de mesa.

"lo modifique hace una semana, ¿ha quedado bien verdad?" sonrió a sus amigos que veían maravillados la hermosa iluminación. "aun me faltan los muebles claro…. Pero he logrado ahorrar en cuanto a electricidad, los muggles si que cobran caro," rió mientras ginny se acomodaba en el único sofá de la estancia, cerca a la chimenea.

"con un poco de magia habría podido agrandar ese, pero era de papá, y me gusta de esa manera." Dijo señalando el sofá mientras aparecía una botella de sumo de naranja y tres bazos cristalinos en una bandeja que flotaba frente a ellos.

Ginny tomo la jarra y sirvió generosas cantidades de sumo para todos, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia harry que había estado secando los abrigos de el y ginny en el umbral de la casa, acomodándolos respectivamente en el perchero de la casa.

"oh hermione si quieres puedo secar ese y…"

"no harry déjalo, así esta bien…" dijo incómodamente mientras tomaba ahora ella asiento.

"pero esta empapado" la pelirroja y ella se miraron un segundo antes de que hermione sintiera que estaba peligrando a sacar todo, decir cada palabra que se agolpaba en su garganta…

"se que tienes algo"

"ginny…"

"no harry, es solo que hemos esperado tanto…No es justo."

"nadie dijo que la vida era justo ginny weasley."

"ahora suenas como mi hermano potter…" ella estaba ahí, en ese sillón, sentada como una niña pequeña aferrada a su capa de viaje mirando como una nueva discusión se protagonizaba frente a sus ojos, todo por ella…

"no respetas nada, eres caprichosa"

"¿caprichosa?... tu eres un idiota que no sabe nada de chicas y si pregunto es por que me preocupo por ella…" ahora la cosa se ponía mas seria, ginny había tomado el reconocido color escarlata y harry apretaba los puños un poco mas allá, respirando agitadamente.

"si no se nada de chicas entonces dime, ¿Cómo es que estas conmigo?" susurro el y hermione noto un extraño brillo de ojos. Antes incluso de ver como la pelirroja lo miraba peligrosamente,

"te diré potter que…"

"¡BASTA!" Hermione estaba roja tanto o más que su amiga y temblaba aun más que harry, estos dos retrocedieron hasta quedar brazo con brazo mientras veían como hermione volvía la cara a la encendida chimenea y se incorporaba violentamente de su asiento.

"ginny no es ninguna caprichosa harry…y ginny, harry no es ningún idiota… "suspiro hondamente mientras harry y ginny se miraban avergonzados.

"y están juntos por la única razón existente… se aman" dicho esto sonrió melancólicamente a sus amigos.

"pero voy a contarles, y no quiero que hagan o digan nada hasta que haya acabado… tienen que prometer que no me juzgaran y tampoco harán nada al respecto…"

harry y ginny sentían la presión del momento, por que para que hermione dijera aquello era por que algo serio iba a rebelar, algo que evidentemente le dolía… a pesar de sus muchas posturas de chica fuerte se estaba desmoronando, poco a poco palabra a palabra…

"hermione…"

"no ginny… escucha y entenderás quizás, por que no dije nada antes…"

Entonces incluso antes de decir palabra se quito el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero…

"entonces no necesitare esto…" dijo dándose vuelta y dejando a sus amigos dudosos, no habían entendido el gesto y hermione espero…. Hasta que la pelirroja alzando ambas cejas se cubría la boca con ambas manos con asombro reprimiendo un gritito de sorpresa… harry estaba algo pálido y visiblemente conmocionado, boqueando al aire como un peserillo…

"si harry… estoy embarazada…."Dijo mirando a sus amigos que estaban mas que sorprendidos.

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. capitulo 6: Consecuencias y verdad

Este capitulo es adelantado, puesto que lo queria publicar una semana despues, pero a peticion de una chica que "grito" jajaja lo he subido hoy mismo asi que Isabel, aqui tienes. Y Saludos a todas las que dejaron review y a las que no tambien, y recordarles que dejen, asi podre saber que puedo cambiar, que dejar... y hasta que largo dejar el ff.

PD: Para juli, quien me ayudo a darle drama a lo que considere la parte mas dificil de este capitulo... leean lentamente ajajaj disfruten lo que me tarde en hacer... jajajajaja pronto capi...! apartir del dia 15 ya que el 14 termino examenes y comienzo año... "mi culple este 14" jajajaja besitos y... a Leer...

* * *

Descubrimientos. 

La mañana me supo a mantequilla, cargados olores del recuerdo y una punzada dentro de mí ser, la mañana del mes de octubre con sus fiestas de color naranja y negro aparecían por la ciudad y mis matutinas charlas no eran acordes pensantes. Recordaba esa platica apenas dos semanas atrás y como mi corazón había brincado de angustia y valentía, dos cosas que siempre van unidas pero no de la mano.

"No necesito que pases por mi, llegare en unos momentos" "Pero queda lejos y no tienes auto, tampoco puedes aparecerte…" 

"potter tranquilízate, por si se te olvida puedo caminar, te lo he dicho mil veces estoy embarazada no invalida"

Lo se, con aquello de "potter" había querido sonar autoritaria, exasperada y ruda por que los hombres creen que esto de cargar a un ser es como estar gravemente enferma, lo había estado de mi corazón, si, tristeza que me atormenta día y noche por culpas que no sanarían, pero después de todo un regalo de dios era eso, y no regresaría con moño y todo a una persona que antes de nacer yo ya quería locamente. A pesar de mi tonito harry solo reía y sin evitarlo yo también.

"Mira harry deja de reírte y si eres tan amable habla cuando no tengas alimento en tu gran bocota que ni siquiera te entiendo… No vaya siendo que termines ahogándote y vaya susto que me darías."

"cual alimento hermione, es solo un café matutino…"Estaba frió allí fuera, pero necesitaba cada mañana despejar mi mente, salir de la oscuridad frondosa que me daba la casa con todos esos árboles y hierbas que crecían locamente.

"juro que algún día arrojare un hechizo que mate la maleza¡aunque me vieran mil muggles!, bien harry estoy algo loca, te veo en una hora en el ministerio." Colgué, y si que le vería, no dejaba de acudir a mi oficina por lo menos cada hora en el día desde aquella noche en que le dije lo que sucedía, para mi alivio y su pena había podido hacer que se callara y no se metiera mas en el asunto, no quería que se encarara con ron y lo había cumplido, mas difícil había sido ginny, que se había puesto a llorar junto conmigo aquella noche jurando que lo mataría… Pero me entendió, y aunque no pudo dejar de tratar como basura a ron, mi secreto a nadie rebelo…

"oh hermione esto es mas grave de lo que pensé… ¿Qué dirá mamá?" tenia razón aquella noche en que formulo esa pregunta, no había querido que nadie supiera mi tristeza y mucho menos lo que entre ron y yo sucedió, pero… ¿Cómo callarlo?, ni siquiera a el se lo ocultaría por mucho tiempo, aunque no tuviese derecho a nada mas.

"no tienes que hacer esto sola, te ayudaremos" sabia que aquellas palabras habían nacido del corazón de mi mejor amigo, y el y ginny hasta el día de hoy me habían brindado su apoyo en mi cuarto y avanzado mes, casi quinto… Tal que yo comenzaba a inflarme como un globo…

"muy bonito globo a mi parecer… Además no estas para nada enorme hermione, aun lo disimulas bajo la capa…" Ginny había tenido razón, me coloque la capa para salir de mi (vegetativo) hogar y vista así de perfil y de frente no se notaba mucho el entre nosotros llamado "globo". Pero lejos de toda comparación, bromas y tiernas poses, he de decir que no solo ron, su familia y yo me tenían angustiada, lloraba por las noches al pensar que les diría a mis padres, que pensarían de mi y mas que nada… ¿Qué pensaría mi bebé cuando creciera y supiera lo débil y tonta que yo había sido?

"Pensara lo mejor hermione, que eres valiente y muy fuerte, que has sido la mejor y que además se ha ganado a la mejor madre" si, palabras que agradecí en su momento a ginny y que en mis noches de soledad y angustia me ayudan a sobrevivir, pero lo peor estaba aun por venir…

"¿sabes que?, aun es temprano… Y si ¿vamos a desayunar?" acababa de llegar al ministerio, tomado asiento en mi mullido sillón, regalo reciente de harry que sabia que mi antiguo y muy querido sillón era apenas mas cómodo que una cama de clavos. Apenas respiraba mi llegada al calentito recinto cuando mi pelirroja amiga aparecía con una sonrisa tras la puerta entre abierta.

"ginny… acabo de llegar y no, no desayunare hasta las diez, aun es muy temprano y se me revuelve el estomago" Pero ella no aceptaría otra negativa desde aquella vez, noche cuando las preguntas y los miedos fueron extendidas como cartas sobre una mesa, las tenia que ordenar y ella había prometido ayudarme.

"tenemos que hablar hermione, el lunes que viene ¿cuanto tiempo tendrás?, los cinco, un poco mas de la mitad y es tiempo de que charlemos de unas cosas, no puedes evadirlas…" me puse de pie y tome mi bolso dispuesta a salir por las buenas, aquella semana no extrañadamente se había ausentado ron de nuestras platicas, dolorosas respuestas que intentaba dar a cada una de las mencionadas por ginny y harry… Unas que simplemente no tenían respuesta…

"este lugar me pareció apropiado, sirven los mejores hot cakes…" sonrió harry al ser introducidos al lugar, era bonito y muy lujoso y aunque el mesero insitito decidí quedarme con la capa puesta argumentando que aun ahí sentía frió…

"bien¿Cuándo les darás la noticia a tus padres?" apenas habíamos pedido un chocolate caliente para cada uno y unos hot cakes, cuando mi querida ginny soltó la bomba, era claro que la situación le tenia en ascuas, su familia estaba involucrada y ella necesitaba tener algunas respuestas.

"Quizás se las de en persona…"La situación me había rondado por días en la cabeza, pero no me había atrevido a decir…

" ¿a que te refieres?" su tono de voz se agudizo asustado y no pude mas que mirar a harry en vez de a ella, sabia que la mirada serena y comprensiva de el me ayudaría a contestar."

"he pensado que si yo me voy a Italia… con mis padres…"

"No hermione, no puedes irte así…" 

"si… si puedo, si puedo por que yo no merecía esto y estoy en todo mi derecho de hacer y actuar como mejor me parezca…"

Ella no había querido quizá sonar acusadora ni mucho menos herirme con su mirada penetrante y aguda, y yo tampoco había querido sonar dura, fría y desesperada egoísta…

"¡mis padres serán abuelos, mi hermano padre y yo tía y tu solo piensas en guardarte tu secreto e irte!, así sin mas, como quien toma lo suyo y nos deja con el corazón roto, sin esperanzas…."

"¿corazón roto¿tu que sabes de los corazones rotos, ginny?, ahora se que no has entendido nada, tu hermano no será padre, por que lo que yo espero es mi hijo y no su error, y tus padres serán abuelos si, pero yo no tengo la culpa de sentir miedo y tristeza, ellos no tienen la culpa como no la tienes tu, pero lo que pienso y hago es lo que creo mejor para mi y para el. Para una madre sola y un hijo que solo me tiene a mi, la vida no será caramelos y sueños bonitos, por que como harry sabe un padre es un hueco que no se llena nunca y yo no podré darle eso a el, jamás y me hablas a mi de corazones rotos… No ginny, no me vengas con eso por que no estoy dispuesta a escuchar…" me había callado, y estaba tan molesta como aquella noche en que todo lo conté, quizás había sido un error, pero ya lo había hecho y ambos, serios y callados estaban frente a mí con los ojos muy abiertos y ella pálida como la nieve.

"perdona…Es solo que creí poder verle nacer y me había hecho ilusión que mis padres lo supieran…" Sus ojos celestes me miraron llenos de impotencia y con un destello de lágrimas retenidas, pero yo estaba seca de lágrimas aquella mañana y no podía más que mirar resentidamente.

"No lo se ginny, lo de irme con mis padres era apenas una salida que apenas he considerado, una de tantas…" tome mi chocolate caliente, ahora apenas tibio y bebí mirando disimuladamente a ambos quienes parecían muy afectados por lo ya dicho.

"¿Entonces nadie salvo tus padres, tu, harry y yo lo sabrán?" La mire y sonreí levemente para tranquilizar su miedo, después de todo tenia razón, sus padres habían sido para mi un gran refugio, una ayuda y mas que nada una familia, se los diría…

"se los diré, ginny… Es solo que aun no se como y no pienso averiguarlo hasta después, cuando sepa que haré con mi vida… También he pensado en renunciar al ministerio, no se si pueda seguir ahí con ron tan cerca…" para ahora ambos asentían y harry parecía ausente, triste, y quise adivinar su tristeza; jamás hubiese creído que estaríamos precisamente nosotros en semejantes situaciones cuando años atrás éramos inseparables.

Para el medio día, habíamos abandonado el lugar con las expectativas no resueltas y el estomago ligero, pero volví al trabajo y me concentre toda la tarde tratando de esquivar las miradas desde el corredor con rápidas miradas y sonrisas concentradas a mis amigos, quienes se turnaban para echar una mirada en mi oficina.

"es la hora de la comida"

"pero iré a casa a comer, hasta hoy no tengo mas que hacer mas que dormir una gran siesta y tomar un baño." Me levante de mi sillón ahora preferido sintiendo como por mas cómodo que estuviera el sillón seguía doliéndome la espalda ligeramente.

"entonces te llevo a casa…"

"nada de eso harry tengo que caminar, mira estar sentada tanto tiempo realmente me cansa" sonreí y tome mi bolso, varios abrazos y diez minutos después me encontraba precisamente fuera del ministerio y precisamente una calle después algo nuevo ocurrió…

Una masa corpórea enorme, o eso sentí me había rosado con fuerza y velocidad al lado mío provocando un jadeo en mi producto de la confusión y el miedo de caer estrepitosamente al piso, cosa que no sucedió gracias al automóvil de la acera, donde pude sostenerme. Pero cuando pensé que todo había terminado, escuche gritos y al alzar la vista vi a un pelirrojo furioso que jadeaba en el suelo impotente con el rostro lleno de furia y más allá… Su varita, tendida e inmóvil en el suelo…

"Malditos sean los muggles…" Había dicho un tipo, grande y sostenía su varita en alto, apuntando a ron quien no hacia señal de levantarse, la gente corría y pronto el sonido de las sirenas acudía en la distancia…

Y de pronto un destello de luz, lo había hecho… Como impulsada por una fuerza superior me había aproximado hacia el y le había desarmado, apenas dándome cuenta de mis actos, herí en el rostro al sujeto que minutos antes había derrotado a ron y había hecho estallar dos autos, pero ya había desaparecido con un grito en la distancia y para mi sorpresa supe lo que las ultimas palabras de ese maldito habían querido decir…

"ponga las manos arriba, que pueda verlas" No, aquello no podía estar pasando, tan rápido como pude saque la barita que había pretendido guardar dentro en mi capa, pero esta me había sido arrebatada por un policía… Y cerca de mi, a no más de dos metros ron era sometido a fuerza… Me miraba y yo no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza… ¿Qué haría?... Era tarde, tanto el como yo estábamos sin nuestras varitas…

"oficial yo pasaba y…"

"guarde silencio o todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra, tiene derecho a un…"

"¡QUIERE CALLARSE! Y QUITELE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA…" volteé asustada y he de admitir que sorprendida; el rostro, ron solía ser estupido, pero a veces se comportaba realmente como uno, mas allá junto a la unidad policíaca muggle estaba intentando safarse de dos hombres enormes y uniformados y por lo que incrédula pude notar, había podido golpear a uno…

"¡no sea bruto!" mis labios se secaron, tan rápido como vi introducir el cuerpo inmóvil e inconciente de ron en el auto, gente miraba y yo estaba asustadísima…

"si no quiere terminar así le sugiero que suba por las buenas al coche…" Estaba muy asustada así que, escoltada por el mas horrible de los hombres fui introducida en el auto junto a un cuerpo sucio y herido… sangraba. Quise tomar su cabeza entre mis brazos como alguna vez en el pasado hice, saber que esa palidez se debía a su naturaleza y no a la perdida de sangre… Pero seguía así, dormido y con la expresión cansada…

Lo que le siguió después fue tan confuso que apenas recuerdo, hacia frió, mucho y me hicieron entrar a una fría y sucia celda… Afortunadamente bacía y me hicieron esperar sola en aquel desdichado y oscuro lugar… Creí que había pasado una eternidad cuando el llego, con una enorme venda algo chueca sobre su cabeza y la expresión distante, quise desaparecer, ser invisible cuando sus ojos tocaron los míos, nada era absoluto y me sentía miserable.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, en el mismo recinto y lejos el uno del otro así como de nosotros mismos, ausentes en la oscuridad fría que se filtraba por la alta ventana del jaular… Nadie acudía a sacarnos.

"No tardaran en venir…" hablo y supuse en su voz un dejo de consuelo, un perdón oculto detrás de ese cuerpo oscuro en la cercanía… Ron tomaba dos de los tubos de la celda y miraba hacia fuera en el pasillo donde nada pasaba, había estado así desde su llegada, cuando no fue capas de sostener mi mirada mas de un momento, yo… Yo seguía ahí, sentada en la única banca del lugar, fría y tan triste como el momento sentenciaba…Le miraba a el y a las múltiples sombras que aparecían con el anochecer…

"No tardaran, aquellos eran mortifagos… El ministerio se dará cuenta, enviaran a alguien…" Pero nada ocurría y su voz se impacientaba entre la soledad de su conversación y el murmullo de mi llanto…

"¿QUIERE ALGUIEN SACARNOS DE AQUÍ?" Grito…Solté un gritito de angustia al ver el pánico dibujado en sus movimientos… golpeo y meneo con ambas manos la reja, como si quisiera arrancarla de un solo golpe… Pero no recibió respuesta alguna que mi sobrecogimiento y fue entonces, después de tres horas, que me miro.

"Perdóname… Por favor… Voy a sacarte de aquí y prometo que…"

"Ya cállate ron…"

El estaba deshecho y mis palabras me sorprendían, intentaba ser un poco fría pero solo pude delatar mis suplicas, pensaría que no estaba ahí frente a mi acercándose temeroso a mi, y descubrí que mas allá de todo no lograba poder odiarle. Ojala hubiese dicho esas palabras en otras circunstancias, meses mas atrás; cuando lo impredecible era una sospecha…

Me pare de golpe de la fría banca y me aleje lo mas posible de el acercando mi cuerpo a la esquina de la celda sin mirarlo y me tendí en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared, intente tomarme las rodillas para mantenerme calentita, pero se me dificultaba así que lo deje y para mi sorpresa el se tendió frente a mi, donde la banca fría mirándome con sus celestes ojos opacados de tristeza y cuando creí que no era posible aquello, cuando me había descubierto hace tanto siendo el aire, antes y después de todo; me hablo, pero a diferencia del pasado no pude mas que escucharle…

"Perdóname, se que te hice mal…Y que quizá no seas capas mas que de odiarme pero necesito…." había intentado callar lo que me diría, pero desistí. Mis ojos se humedecían de nuevo y perdí contacto con su mirada al bajar la mía…

Un golpe en la celda anuncio una visita, y esperanzada me levante de golpe, o mas bien lo mas rápido que pude… Y una vez mas mi decepción acudió a mis sentimientos, era un guardia que además de romper el único contacto que habíamos establecido, no llegaba mas que con una manta…significaba lo peor…

"¿es acaso que pasaremos la noche aquí?. Oficial no hemos hecho nada malo…" la pluralidad me salio por instinto…

"¿que no hicieron nada malo¡ja!, a este le debemos que un oficial tenga un ojo amoratado y usted esta en investigación ya que ambos portaban un articulo sospechoso…"

"ah... vera son unas antigüedades… Nada peligroso y si me permite hacer una llamada le prometo que lo probare…" en esos momentos la palabra "llamada" era curiosa, a nadie salvo a mis padres podía yo llamar, con harry lo había hecho un par de veces pero esto debido a que el me había llamado por publico, no tenia manera de localizarlo…

"nada de llamadas por hoy, por el mal tiempo se ha caído la línea y la luz como puede notar se ha ido desde hace varias horas…"

"señor no es bueno que yo este aquí…Tengo motivos y si me deja decirle alguien… en privado quizá ustedes consideren…"

"Nada de eso, hablara cuando sea necesario… Mañana"

Mis suplicas no eran oídas, sabia perfecto que si le decir en esos momentos, antes de que se marchara en definitivo que estaba yo embarazada, quizá adelantarían varios tramites y malos tratos… sabia su ley… pero ron estaba ahí y eso me impedía hablar… tenia miedo…

"dios…" me di por vencida tendiéndome en el suelo de nueva vez ignorando que el oficial entrara por la celda a dejándonos un solitario y delgado cobertor a una noche tan fría…"

"Hijo de pu…"

"¡ron!"

El hombre le había lanzado a ron el cobertor como temiendo por sus ojo sanos y salio rápidamente de la celda echando candado, ron que quizá pretendía patearle el trasero se había parado a maldecirle, pero yo estaba cansada y no esperaba tener que alargar mi estancia ahí…

"lo siento…" Se acerco a mí y tendió sobre mí el delgado cobertor… Le mire angustiada por todo aquello… Las últimas cuatro horas habían sido de roces mutuos de miradas penetrantes… Medias palabras.

"Gracias…"dije y el me sonrió, quizá a esas alturas ya sabia que no le odiaba y para mi sorpresa se tendió junto a mi, provocando una grave aceleración a mi corazón…sentí una punzada de tibio dolor, algo parecido me sucedía todas las mañanas cuando mi bebé me daba así y de esa única manera los buenos días… Es imposible acostumbrarse a esos movimientos y solté un quejido de incomodidad, con aquello hacia que me dieran nauseas y cerré fuerte los ojos intentando para mis adentros tranquilizarle… ahí, en la oscuridad me fue fácil acariciar un poco mi barriguita e intentar tranquilizar sus movimientos que me hacían sentir angustiada…

"¿estas bien?" había olvidado a ron por un momento y así con mis ojos cerrados asentí lentamente sintiendo la relajación repentina de mi bebe, y junto con el sentí dormirme… ahí con la tibiantez de su aproximación, ron se había acercado tanto a mi que podía oler su aroma y sentir arriba su respiración relajada y tenue que mezclaba el ambiente de humo frió…

No lo rechace por muchos motivos, me tranquilizaba tenerle así… No sentirme sola y notar su proximidad… si tan solo el lo sintiera de veras… si fuera verdad…

No debí dejar que se aproximara así. Ni que tocara lentamente mis cabellos hasta pasar lentamente su brazo por mi cuello y atraerme hacia si cuando rompí en un repentino llanto lleno de tristes recuerdos… De una nota triste y una ventana llena de luz, que no era para mi…

"Me dejaste…" había susurrado aquello cuando me abrazo por completo en la oscuridad y lo recordé en otros tiempos así de cercano, aquel día que marco nuestra distancia entonces eterna…

"No, no… no… Pretendí alejarme de ti por que tenía miedo, pero nunca te deje… Yo te hablaba en la memoria…Por las noches no puedo dormir, hay un aroma que persiste en mi almohada…Perdóname hermione…"

"no quiero ser acto de tu remordimiento" al decir aquellas palabras quise alejarme de el… pero no me lo permitió y de alguna manera se lo agradecí por que era incapaz de dejar de llorar entonces…"

"Quiero pensar que las consecuencias de aquella noche no marcaron tu corazón, que aun hay un perdón para mi…Una oportunidad…"

Al decir eso me separe completamente de el abriendo los ojos para poder mirarle y la rabia había acudido a mi de nuevo por que si que había marcado mi corazón con su ausencia y mi vida además con lo inesperado…

"¿oportunidad?... ¿para que?... Yo no se si seas capas de hacer cosas peores, ron." Le golpe con los puños en el pecho pero el no hizo ademán de quitarse…

"¿Qué sabes tu del miedo a estar sola?... Fuiste tu quien se fue aquella mañana, no yo… Yo jamás dejaría una nota por palabra… Y no solo marcaste mi corazón esa noche, no… Y no me considero inocente, no soy una niña… Pero fuiste tu quien sin saber que dejabas a una, dejaste a dos…"

Tape mi boca asustada de poder decir algo mas que comprometiera mas mis sentimientos, los hechos…Pero no me arrepentía del todo por que tenia derecho de saber que había arruinado dos vidas, quizá así… Comprendiera un poco que si yo no era capas de odiar, no significaba fuera capas de perdonarlo…

"¿Q-Que quieres decir…?"

Entonces le mire más segura de lo que jamás había estado y tome su temblorosa mano y la introduje dentro de la manta… Donde crecía un ser… Vi como sus ojos se ponían grandes y húmedos…

"Pero… ¿P-por que no me lo dijiste?" se había incorporado de un salto temeroso de lo que pudiera decirle y dentro de mi una idea se formo, aquello le asustaba quizá mas de lo de antes… No merecía nada, ni siquiera saberlo… Pero ya se lo había dicho y un peso menos acunaba mi alma…

"eso no te importa ron…" cubrí mi rostro con la manta intentando fundirme entre la oscuridad y la pared, deseando estar en cualquier parte menos en aquella…

"tu… tu no tenias derecho en ocultar algo así… es…esto es importante, yo, si hubiese sabido…"

"Y ¿que querías que hiciera, ron¿Qué te suplicara?... No ron, tu me dejaste y eso basta para saber que nada de lo que diga o haga es importante para ti…"

Lo había dicho y aunque en aquellos momentos no podía dejar de llorar y toda mi cabeza me dolía inmensamente, sentía el ardor de mis ojos seguramente rojos y sentí sus movimientos desesperados… El golpe de su pie contra la celda y los murmullos contra una ira que poseía hacia si mismo y quizá en parte a mi…

"No lo sabia…" murmuraba constantemente…

Se quedo allí, plantado solitario en la banca ahora completamente ausente… Yo tome un descanso entre tanto llanto sintiéndome adormecida, apunto de dormir… La cabeza me punzaba y realmente me sentía incapaz de permanecer despierta…

"harry…"

"¿Qué tiene?" pude contestar…

"¿lo sabe?" Dijo con un deje de desprecio contenido que pude notar aun en mi proximo sueño…

"si" murmure cansada…

Me quede dormida…

Continuara…..

Dejen reviews asi publico antes…


End file.
